We're Finally Home
by Toxic Wastenote
Summary: Unity and Melody are two human sister with terrible lives. Their mother died after giving birth to Melody and their father is an abusive alcoholic. But one night, their father finally snaps, and murders them both. Unity thinks they will both wake up in heaven and see their mom waiting for them. But instead they find themselves in a new world called Equestria as alicorns.
1. A Father's Betrayal

_ Have you ever just loved someone so much, you would do anything to keep them safe?  
You would scream at the sky to stop their crying.  
Would you sing them a harmony when they couldn't sleep?  
How far would you go to make sure they lived a good life?_

_ This is the story about an older sister, who would lay down her very life to keep her little sister safe.  
With a deceased mother and an abusive father  
she is all her sister has in life.  
And her baby is her whole world._

_ This is the story about how they finally found somewhere safe.  
Somewhere peaceful.  
Somewhere they can build a life together as sisters and best friends._

"_We're finally free…  
We're finally safe…  
We're finally loved…  
We're finally… home."_

* * *

**A Father's Betrayal…**

A young girl with long blonde hair in a braid sighs as she struggles to carry all the grocery bags to and through the door of her home. Her chocolaty brown eyes have small bags under them from barely having gotten any sleep for the past two weeks. Her violet over shirt waved around in the slight breeze of the soon-to-be fall air. Under that shirt was a white tee and she wore that with stone washed jeans and white sneakers. She silently sends thanks to god as she finally makes it to the door and tries to balance all the food in bags in one arm while opening the door.

She walks inside the dark little house and tries to navigate her way to the kitchen table. Setting all the bags purchased during her trip down on the table, she heaves a sad sigh and wipes her cheek. Her hand rubbed over her light splatter of freckles. "I'm back," she quietly said. She knew fully well if she made to much noise, he would surely go on another alcoholic rampage and she would once again be beaten.

"_Jiejie_? Is that you." A smaller voice was coming from the other room. "Sure is _Mèimei_. I got the groceries." Now she really had to be quiet. If he became enraged now, then the child would be caught in the cross fire. And it will be a cold day in hell before the blonde ever let's harm come to her.

"Great! Did you get my favorite cookies too?" The blonde smiled at the sweet little girl as she came into the room also. The girl had shiny, ocean eyes and a head of thick ebony black hair that was held back by a red ribbon tied around her head to act as if a headband. "Sure did sweetie," she smiled as she turned around and stuck her hand into one of the many bags and when she pulled it back out she had a plastic carton of chocolate chip and M&M cookies. She turned back around and opened the carton, pulling two cookies out and then resealing it. She held them out to the child, "Here you go. Just two though. I have to cook dinner soon." The child smiled brightly and snatched the two sweets and started to munch on the first one. The girl giggles at the little one's display. Unfortunately, this peace did not last long.

"WHAT'S WITH ALL THE GOD DAMN TALKING?!" The loud male voice shouted from the second level of the house. The younger girl starred in horror at the stairs as the loud smashing of feet on the old wood echoed through the hall along with the still shouting furry of the adult male. "Mèimei, go into another room," the blonde girl ordered. "B-but Jiejie…" "Go. Now." She ordered the younger out as to protect her from the inevitable display of violence. With fear in her eyes, the little ebony haired girl clutched her snack in her hands and ran off to some other part of the house. Down the stairs came a thundering smash. She knew right away he must have thrown a vase… again. The man staggered into the kitchen. His face red, his eyes bloodshot, his clothes stained and dirty, and clutching a beer bottle in his right hand. "Unity," he growled her name "the fuck are you talking? You damn well fucking know I can't sleep with your ass whining on all the time!" Unity pushed a strand of blonde out of her face and emotionlessly looked at the man in the face. "I'm sorry father. Melody heard me get home with the groceries and asked for a cookie." The man yelled at her and threw the now empty bottle at her. Unity jumped out of the way and the bottle smashed against a cabinet door. The glass landed on the floor and the little dribble of alcohol that had been at the bottom of the bottle was now splashed on the cabinet. "SHUT THE FUCK UP! COOKIES?! I HAD TO WAKE UP BECAUSE THE STUPID BITCH WANTED A COOKIE?!" "Do not call her a bitch!" Unity screamed at him. She already knew he would end up beating her, she had nothing left to loose.

"THE FUCK YOU SAY TO ME YOU DAMN ASS WHORE?! DON'T YOU FUCKING YELL AT ME! THAT BITCH HAS EVERYTHING COMING TO HER!" "Stop calling her that!" "WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I? SHE IS A BITCH! A BITCH AND A MURDERER! IF SHE HADN'T BEEN BORN, YOUR WHORE ASS MOTHER WOULD STILL EB ALIVE, I WOULDN'T BE DRINKING, AND WE'D BE FUCKING BETTER OFF!" "It was not Melody's fault mom died! Stop blaming stuff on your seven year old daughter! What is wrong with you!?" "YOU'RE WHAT'S FUCKING WRONG WITH ME!" The man Unity calls father charges at her and knocks her to the ground. He punches her cheek four times before stomping his foot on her stomach. All the while, Unity was whining in pain and gagging up sounds of torture from her breathes in between the pain. But what neither knew, was that another set of eyes was watching. A small set of blue eyes.

"GET OFF MY SISTER!" Melody came into the room with a wooden bat and screamed at her father to stop. He didn't. Melody ran at him and smashed the bat into his back and neck as hard as she could. Their father flew forward and off of Unity. He landed not two feet away and was rubbing his neck and head. Unity tried to move, but the repeated hits to her face left her dazed and the stomach stomping had taken away her breathe. Their father growled as he got back to his drunken feet and starred Melody down. The little girl was now shaking. She didn't think this through. But at the time she hadn't cared. She went in there to save her big sister no matter the risk. "You shouldn't have done that bitch…" Their dad lunged at the poor girl and beat her in her face. Melody yelled in pain and cried the whole time she was being hit. Unity heard the little girl's cries and tried with every ounce of energy she had to get up. But it barley seemed to be working, just her legs twitching and shaking to move.

"YOU! DAMN! BITCH! YOU! TOOK! HER! AWAY! FROM! ME!" He punctuated each word with another hit to Melody's small and innocent body. Now there were bruises, and blood was coming from cuts and split open wounds. Melody cried more tears as her own father continued to abuse her. But then he did something… terrible. He growled and grabbed a chair from the kitchen table and smashed the hard wooden furniture over Melody's head. Melody finally started to pass out then and there, but something else kept her from giving up. "GET OFF HER YOU BASTARD!'

Unity had watched in pure horror of her sister being beaten. Then their father grabbed the chair and smashed it over her head, and Unity lost it. "GET OFF HER YOU BASTARD!" She rose from the ground, grabbed the bat on the floor, and slammed it into the back of her father's head. "YOU MONSTER! YOU JUST HIT HER WITH A FUCKING CHAIR! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER!" The adult held a hand to the back of his head. Unity smashed the bat into him so hard there was bleeding slightly from that area. But their father didn't seem to care, he grew a wicked smile and started laughing. "No, no, no Unity. No hitting daddy with a bat now, you understand?" His voice was quiet and he chuckled after he talked. "You. Are. Not. My. Dad!" Unity yelled at him.

Unity expected him to lung at her, and he did. But she didn't expect him to pull out a weapon. He had a knife. A pocket knife. He doesn't just want to beat them. He wanted to kill them. Her father slashed her stomach and Unity screamed in pain. He put and arm over her wound and tried to not think about the pain. Her father strolled over to the still only semi-conscious Melody on the floor. "Bad girl Melody," he said "you shouldn't have been born." Then he plunged the knife into his daughter's stomach. Melody's mouth gapped open and she tried to scream, but no sound came out. But Unity saw, she had turned her head back around and saw her father plunge the same knife he used on herself into Melody's still small body. She saw him try to slice her….. and she was now out for blood as well.

"YOU GOD DAMN MOTHER FUCKING MONSTER! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!" She grabbed a knife from the block on the table and ran at her father full speed, pure rage in her eyes. "YOU KILLED MY SISTER! YOU KILLED MY BABY! I'LL FUCKING MURDER YOU!" She threw him off of Melody and slashed his chest. He had dropped his knife when she had rammed into him by surprise, so he had nothing to fight back with. Unity slashed his chest fifteen times before just beating his face. She finally threw him against the counter and he finally passed out when his head banged against the counter top.

Unity was breathing heavily. She started to shake when she realized she might have killed him. But seeing his bloody and cut up chest rise and fall slowly made her feel better. Then she sprang as fast as she could to Melody.

"Mèimei! No! No baby please! Sweetie don't go into the light!" She held the hurt girl in her arms, rocking her gently. Melody's eyes fluttered ever so lightly. "Jiejie…" her voice was so soft "is… is he gone?" unity hugged the dyeing girl in her arms. "H-He's gone baby! W-we're gonna b-be ok now! You're ok! You're ok!" Melody closed her eyes, "Jiejie, I feel really cold." "N-no Mèimei! Stay with me! P-Please don't leave me!" Melody didn't respond. Her breathing stopped and her eyes remained shut.

Unity screamed. She held Melody in her arms and ran out of the house through the back door. She was in the backyard. Her screaming and sobbing continued as she dropped to her knees in the grass with Melody's body still in her arms bridle style. "Please…" she whispered to her sister "please don't leave me." Melody still gave no response, even when Unity kissed her forehead.

Unity's grieving scream filled the air. The moon was up now. It was a full moon. Unity looked up at the stars and screamed to them, "PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T TAKE HER FROM ME! BRING HER BACK!" She cried again and screamed one more time loudly. "PLEASE! SHE ISN'T READY YET! TAKE ME INSTEAD! DON'T SEPARATE US! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!"

Unity suddenly gagged. She looked down past her sister's body and saw her own wound. In the rush of her father killing Melody she had forgotten it even existed. Now she had lost so much blood. Unity's eyes struggled to stay open, but the blood loss won. Unity fell over on her side and Melody's body rolled over next to her. Unity took one last look at the stars. Oh how she loved the night. She remember her mother telling her stories about them. Unity turned her head to her deceased baby sister. She felt tears sting her eyes, but she smiled anyway. She grasped the tiny, cold hand in hers before closing her eyes. Her last thought, _"I'm coming Mèimei. Together forever."_

"Forever…" and Unity's lungs stopped breathing.


	2. Please, we need help

"_They say time heals all wounds.  
But it doesn't.  
Wounds can be deep.  
They can be so deep they leave a scar.  
And a scar does not go away over time"_

"_We're finally free…  
We're finally safe…  
We're finally loved…  
We're finally… home."_

* * *

**Please, we need help…**

The cold. The darkness. This was all Unity saw and felt. One hundred percent certain that she was dead. But if she was dead, where is heaven? Where are the golden gates to the safe haven? Where is her mother? Where is her sister? Her sister… Melody… It hit Unity like a ton of bricks that Melody was dead too. Her heart tearing it's self apart at the realization she had failed at saving her sister. Unity should have left that house long ago. But she was not able to take care of Melody, not legally. Technically Unity is the one who raised her sister from birth. But the law would not leave an infant in the care of a young child. They would have been given to child protective services and then separated. That was not an option. Unity had to be there for Melody. She promised. She promised herself. She promised Melody. She promised her mother on her deathbed she would never let harm come to Melody. She still broke that promise though. Her father- no _Marcus_ killed Melody and she didn't stop it. She failed. She failed Melody. She failed her mother.

Unity guessed if this was not heaven, this was hell. She was being punished for being so stubborn as to leaving Marcus and that house. That was so stupid. She could have saved her. She could have saved herself. But she wouldn't tell a soul of the beatings. Besides that, she stopped going to school. She had to leave high school to pick up as much extra work as possible in order to support the new baby she was responsible for. Then Marcus lost his job do to his increased drinking problem. Then he would just spend all day in his bed or beating her, and every night he spent out drinking, or having sex with random women, or breaking laws and fleeing the scene of the crime. And he always came home the same way. Drunk off his own two feet, beer in hand, blood and spit on his face, and at the very early hours of the morning.

Was this to be her eternity? A black nothing filled with self-hatred and regret…. Maybe not.

Unity felt something under her body. There was grass underneath her. She felt air on her face. She regained her hearing to hear… birds. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open and she shot up while taking a huge gasping breathe of air. What the hell? She was dead. She knew she was dead. Marcus had slashed her stomach and she had bled to death in her own backyard. But here she was, breathing. She looked around. Sunlight, trees that started a forest to one side, her own hooves in front of her… wait… HOOVES?! Unity held in a scream as she did in fact see she had hooves where her arms should be, and hooves where her legs should be. She clamped her mouth shut and sat there, brown eyes wide, observing what she was. Limply at her side was a blonde tail, which was indeed connected to her. Her hooves were a very fait color of violet, so she guessed that was her fur color. She saw a few strands of blonde mane hanging in her face, so her mane matched her tail and she felt it reach the bottom of her now equine neck. She looked at her surroundings again, trying to see if this might just be a hallucination or possibly she's being put to some test in the afterlife. Trees, sunlight, barley a cloud in the sky, another little pony lying in the grass near her… WHAT?!

Unity starred at the little pony near her. She was covered in blood and still. She was a pale yellow, had a horn and wings, a black mane down to her neck with a red ribbon holding it back, and a matching black tail with a red bow tied right at its base. Unity sprung up, despite the pain from the still existing slash, and scooted over to the child pony. Unity knew she was different, but it was still her.

"Melody."

Unity's voice was a whisper. To hell with being ponies! This was her baby sister bleeding on the ground! Unity held her breathe and desperately put her head to her sister's chest and searched for a heartbeat. Her eyes began to tear up after hearing only silence. _'Thump'_ Unity didn't breathe as she tried to decipher if she had really heard a beat, or if her mind was playing tricks on her. _'Thump… thump…'_ Unity felt a lump in her throat, then she smiled and nuzzled her face into her sister with tears falling from her eyes.

But this didn't last long. Unity knew that they were both still in danger of dying. They needed medical attention and soon. Unity tried to mimic how she knew animals carry their young. She grabbed Melody's fur with her maw and twisted her neck around so she could lay her sister on her back. While doing so, Unity saw she had two violet wings that had purple tint at the feathers. She would use these to fly for help, but she doesn't know how to use them. So she secured Melody on her back and tried to walk on four legs to some form of help. She got a relative hang on walking fast, but her wound was making travel painful. Finally, after god knows how long, Unity saw a cottage. She mumbled thankful prayers to god for this and prayed to him for these inhabitants to be peaceful and be able to help. She stumbled up to the building, her vision and mobility faltering from blood lose. She was scared she would pass out before getting help.

But she reached the door, swaying and buckling, and tried knocking with her new hooves. _'Knock, knock, knock!'_ "P-please," her head was pounding and her legs starting to cave on her "p-please, he-h-help us!" She heard shuffling inside and the door opened. A pony with a butter coat, a pink mane, wings, a mark of three butterflies on her flanks, and aqua-teal eyes opened the door.

The mare's eyes went wide at the sight of a bloody alicorn with a littler and even bloodier alicorn on her back. "P-p-ple-ease," Unity's eyes were filled with tears "m-m-my s-sis-ter. W-we n-ne-need h-help. P-pl-ease…. H-h-help… us…" Unity finally succumbed to the heavy unconsciousness that was looming over her. She fell to the ground and Melody slipped off her back and landed next to her. The timid mare screamed which alerted a friend in her house. "Fluttershy what's wrong?!" A cyan blue mare with a rainbow windswept mane and tail, a cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt mark, wings, and magenta eyes came lying to her friend's aid. But she instead saw two alicorns, one older and one younger, on the ground with blood covered wounds.

"SWEET CELESTIA!" the mare yelled at the top of her lungs. The first mare, Fluttershy, was gasping for breath as she checked for pulses on each of the unconscious ponies at her door. "Rainbow dash! They're barley alive! They need a hospital!" The second mare, Rainbow dash, agreed immediately, "RIGHT! I'll carry the mare! Can you handle the filly!?" Fluttershy picked up the hurt child and placed it on her back and shielded it with her wings. "We need to stay on the ground. If they fall from the sky while unconscious they won't make it." The rainbow mare nodded. Then she managed the hurt alicorn on her back, and the two bolted as fast as they could for the town and the hospital.

* * *

Ponyville's local hospital has seen many strange cases over the years. And of course they have, considering every single anomaly that happens in Equestria seems to happen in that very town. But even they were shocked when two of the Elements of Harmony, Fluttershy and Rainbow dash, came running in at full speed with two bloody alicorns on their backs. Every surgeon pony and staff member was rushing to treat the two injured ponies that Fluttershy said had just showed up at her door step. It also took barley anytime at all for word to immediately get into town and soon all of Ponyville was barking questions and concerns at each other. The two alicorns were immediately sent into emergency surgery, the younger one in much more critical condition, and whisked away from the mares who brought them in and rushed into separate ICUs.

Fluttershy felt worried sick for the two. The older alicorn had said the younger one was her sister before she passed out. What if the filly didn't live? She was cut up so badly. And both had lost a large amount of blood. What if they both… No, no, she wouldn't let that happen. The two would survive and they would be able to explain how they got so banged up.

After half an hour of waiting, the two mares found their best friends running up to meet them, all of them with the same look of confusion and worry. They stood from their seats and met their friends halfway there. "Rainbow! Fluttershy! What in tarnation is this we' been hearin bout' you two comin in with two blood covered alicorns on yo' backs!?" Applejack asked. "You heard already?" Rainbow dash asked. "The whole town has heard! Most ponies even saw you running in here with them on your backs!" Pinkie Pie said. "What is going on here? Where did you find those two?" Rarity asked. Fluttershy felt like shaking, remembering opening her door and finding the dyeing two at house pleading for help, but she stood strong. "R-Rainbow was at my cottage, a-and there was a knock at- at the door. T-then I heard somepony begging for help and when I opened- the door… the mare was st-standing there with a big cut that was bleeding, and the filly was unconscious on her back and s-she had a-a lot of cuts and was s-s-stabbed," all the friends that had just arrived gasped "t-the mare begged me for help f-for her sister. But, t-then she p-passed out from- the bleeding."

"Who would stab a poor filly?!" Pinkie Pie sobbed. "What ruffian would do such things to a child?" Rarity said, angry. "Ok girls, let's think," Twilight said "we have two alicorns, come from who-knows-where, both severely injured, and it is clear somepony wanted them dead. I'll have to send a letter to the princess, and then all we can do is wait."

And they did. Twilight went back to the library to get Spike, her baby dragon assistant, and have him send the letter. Then she and he closed the library and went back to the hospital. Unfortunately, no word had come in about the two alicorns conditions. So the six friends and baby dragon were cursed to wait in worry about the two mystery ponies. Which the wait lasted until Celestia began lowering the sun.

"Excuse me," all heads turned to see stallion unicorn doctor with a clipboard "the two of you brought in the… alicorns, correct." Fluttershy and Rainbow nodded. "Well, I have good news. The mare has been stitched up and is resting comfortably now. She should heal up just fine so long as she takes it real easy. And the filly has been stitched up and healed best we could, but she still seems to be unconscious for now. Those two were lucky. If you hadn't brought them in when you did, they defiantly would have died." Fluttershy gulped. He basically just said they should have died. "Are we allowed to see the mare?" Twilight asked the doctor pony. "Sure, but it is advised to not add any additional stress in the room. She needs to stay calm to keep her heart from pumping too much blood at once. It could restart her bleeding." All seven nodded in understanding and walked through the hall doors and down to the room they were directed to by various nurses and doctors.

* * *

Unity felt she was on something soft. She opened her eyes slowly to see a hospital room. _'Thank you god, for these ponies being kind and friendly,'_ she thanked god in her head. She sighed, then rubbed her new hoof to her forehead. But she hit something instead and bumped into it. What? Then she remembered how Melody had wings _and_ a horn. Wait… Melody! Where is Melody?! "Melody! Melody! Mèimei! Where are you?!" "Hey! Hey! Settle down!" some voice said. Unity saw the two ponies from before, a white unicorn, a purple unicorn, a pink pony, an orange pony, and a little lizard like kid. "Just stay calm," she saw the yellow pegasus lightly holding her front legs down and petting her mane. "M-my sister. W-where is she? P-p-please… she… is she…" "No, no! She's alive. They just have her in another room." Unity felt like crying. Melody was alive. She was certain they would both die. Then again… maybe they're dead right now and this is heaven. No, no, no! Then her mother would be here! Her mother belongs in heaven! She was an angel just too good for earth. "Do you think you can tell us who you are?" the purple unicorn asked. Unity thought it over, "I would appreciate your names first, and I want to know how my sister is." "Fair enough," the unicorn said "I am Twilight Sparkle, prized student of princess Celestia." Unity saw she had a purple-pink star with smaller white stars around it as her picture. "My name is Rarity, and I run the Carousel Boutique," said the white unicorn with three blue diamonds as her picture mark. "Ah'm Applejack, I live and work at Sweet Apple Acres," said the orange pony with three apples on her flanks. "HI! I'm Pinkie Pie! And I work at Sugar Cube Corner! And I love parties!" said the pink pony with three balloons on her flank. "I'm Rainbow dash, and I'm the fastest flyer in all of Equestria," said the cyan pegasus. "And- um- I'm…" the yellow pegasus was too quiet for Unity to hear. "I'm sorry miss, but I didn't hear you. Could you- possibly repeat that, please?" "I'm… Fluttershy." Unity memorized all their names. After all, she would have to thank them for saving her and her sister. _Especially_ her sister. "Thank you Fluttershy. Well, my- my name is Unity. It is nice to meet you all." Unity's attention fell on the little reptile, "And who is this adorable little cutie?" The little child huffed, puffed up his chest, and tried looking big and tuff, "I'm not a cutie! I'm a dragon! Spike the dragon!" "Spike the baby dragon," Twilight clarified. Spike deflated and groaned. "Awww! You know I think you would be good friends with my little sister! She would just think you are the cutest thing ever!" Spike's face turned red as he folded his arms and grumbled to himself.

"Now about your sister," Twilight said "she's alive and they believe she will heal, but right now she still hasn't regained consciousness." Unity choked. Her baby is what? "W-what… no. No! NO! Melody! She cannot be unconscious! She's still fighting for her life?!" Unity wriggled in the bed as Fluttershy once again began holding her down. "MELODY! God no! She needs to be awake! My baby! MY BABY! I have to see her!" The other mares all started to hold Unity down, telling her to calm down. "MELODY! NO! GET OFF ME! SHE NEEDS ME! MY BABY NEEDS ME!" "You said she was your sister!" Rainbow dash yelled. "NO! I RAISED HER! I LOVED HER! HE DID THIS! HE HURT HER! HE DID THIS TO US! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO PROTECT US! GOD DAMN YOU MARCUS! I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL! DAMN YOU!" Unity finally gave out and collapsed backwards on her bed, curling into a ball in the sheets. "Who did this? What monster tried to kill you both?" Rarity asked. "HE WAS OUR FATHER!" they all gasped "BUT NOT NOW! I DIS-OWN ALL OF HIS BLOOD FROM MY VEINS! HE BEAT US!" Fluttershy started to tear up "HE NEGLECTED US!" Rarity felt like crying "HE TOLD MY MOTHER TO JUST DIE, AND THEN SHE DID!" Spike hid himself behind Twilight "AND HE FINALLY GOT DRUNK ENOUGH TO JAB A KNIFE INTO HIS SEVEN YEAR OLD DAUGHTER'S CHEST! I DENOUNCE HIS BLOOD! I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH _MARCUS_!" Unity spat his name like venom as she screamed in anger.

* * *

The room had calmed down now. Unity finally got it together, and told them all she was sorry for freaking out. And they of course all forgave her. "Can I see her?" Unity whispered. "Of course," Twilight told her. The seven had a nurse to help Unity to her hooves, since she refused to be in a wheelchair, and then told them what room Melody was in. The walk was quiet, but as soon as they reached the room, Unity burst in. She galloped to her sister's side and grabbed her hoof before the others were in the room. Unity ignored them and talked to her baby sister anyway. "Mèimei, I know you probably can't hear me, but I'm gonna talk anyway. I want you to know I'm still here. I promised I wouldn't leave you. _Ever._ I promised you, myself, and mom before she died. I swear that as long as I live I will be here. Now here's the plan," she continued ignoring the others, but they could hear every word since they were right at the door inside the room "I'm gonna be here for you the whole time. I'm gonna be the first face you see when you wake up. And when you wake up, we'll get a home, I'll get as many jobs as I have to, you'll go to school, we'll live together, and I'll never leave you, ever!" She touched her forehead to her sister's with closed eyes brimming with tears. "Just please don't leave me. I love you. You're my whole world. You're my Mèimei. And I'm your Jiejie. Forever." The seven others were about to cry when Unity turned back to look at them. "Is it alright if I sing?" They all tried speaking, but ended up just nodding their heads. Unity turned back to her sister, and smiled as she kissed her forehead.

'_Sun goes down and we are here together  
Fireflies glow like a thousand charms  
Stay with me and you can dream forever  
Right here in my arms tonight'_

Unity strokes Melody's mane softly.  
_  
'Sounds of day fade away  
Stars begin to climb  
Melodies fill the breeze  
Sweeter all the time…'_

The six ponies feel lulled by the music, and Spike starts to fall asleep up against Twilight.  
_  
'My love…  
(Sun goes down and we are here together)  
Is always with you  
(Fireflies glow like a thousand charms)  
whether near or far  
How sweet to hold you  
(Stay with me and you can dream forever)  
Right here in my arms tonight'_

Unity kissed her sister's forehead once more and whispered to her, "_Forever_." Unity turned around and saw six ponies who looked tired, and a baby dragon sleeping on Twilight's back. "I'm glad you liked the lullaby," Unity said as she snapped the six out of their trace. "Where… 'Yawn' did you learn that from? It was beautiful," Rarity asked. Unity smiled as she lead them out the door and back to her own hospital room.

"My mother sang it to me… when I was a baby… and she was alive."

* * *

**How are you all liking the story so far? I have had this idea in my head for like EVER and now I'm finally putting pen to paper... well fingers to keyboard. I want you to comment or message for me to continue because chapter one is getting no buzz in that department so I don't know if you want me to continue. Just tell me if you do... yeah.**


	3. Her whole world

"_I remember every moment we spent together  
I watched you grow to the person you are now.  
Every trial and problem we faced together  
and every obstacle we tackled as a team._

_I will never leave your side,  
not until the day I die.  
You are my world,  
the reason I'm still breathing right now._

_Please don't ever leave me.  
I need you even more than you need me.  
If I ever fail you I'm sorry,  
because I love you more than I love my own sanity."_

"_We're finally free…  
We're finally safe…  
We're finally loved…  
We're finally… home."_

* * *

**Her whole world…**

The six ponies and little baby dragon were walking down the hall the very next day. Today they were to question Unity a little about her and her sister's past, while still being advised to avoid putting her under extra stress. The night before, Twilight had received a reply from Princess Celestia about the two alicorns. She seemed extremely worried about their condition, but Twilight shared the news in the letter to her friends and today they would tell Unity. "Why do you think the Princess wants to meet these two? I mean, sure they're alicorns, but she sounded like life or dead," Rainbow dash asked her friend as they neared Unity's room. "I don't know Dash," Twilight said as she walked along with Spike with her saddle bag filled with necessary things to take notes "but we'll know when we get there. I just hope they'll both be well enough to travel in time." As the seven approached Unity's room, they noticed that her door was open. After peeking inside, they saw she wasn't in there. "What in tarnation? Now how that girl get outta' bed when she was that banged up?" Applejack randomly asked nopony in particular. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Maybe she's playing hide and seek!" Pinkie bounced into the room, literally, and looked under the bed. "Hellllooooo? Unity? Where are you?" The other mares sighed as they just ignored the way their crazy friend acted.

They looked through the room and found nothing to show Unity was there. "She probably went to check on her poor sister, the dear," Rarity said. The group of friends decided that they should just check Melody's room then. As they walked, they heard singing.

"_Hidden beneath the ground,  
Is the spring that feeds the creek,  
Invisible as the wind,  
That you feel upon your cheek." _

"Do you hear that?" Twilight asked. "It's so pretty," Fluttershy said. They continued their walk

"_And every breeze that whispers,  
Reminds us constantly,  
Sometimes what's real,  
Is something you can't see," _

"Is that Unity?" Rainbow asked out loud. "It sounds like her voice," Spike said. "Sure does," Applejack added. They followed the music to Melody's room.

"_Believe in all that can be,  
A miracle starts whenever you dream,  
Believe and sing from your heart,  
You'll see your song will hold the key." _

The seven of them reached Melody's door and opened it to reveal Unity sitting right in front of her sister's bed, stroking her mane and looking down at her in the sunlight.

"_Waiting behind the clouds,  
Is a sky that's always clear  
And chasing away the doubts,  
You watch the sun appear" _

The group of friends stayed quiet as the sisters had their moment. Unity grabbed one of Melody's hoofs and kept singing.

"_It's shining to remind you,  
As each new day begins.  
There's always hope if you just let it in" _

"Let them have this," Twilight whispered. All friends nodded and just listened to the girl sing.

"_Believe in all that can be  
A miracle starts whenever you dream  
Believe and sing from your heart you'll see  
Your song will hold the key." _

Spike once again was being lulled to sleep by her graceful singing. Twilight let him lean on her leg while they listened.

"_You can paint the stars,  
You can touch the sky  
Spread your wings and discover you can fly  
Won't know until you try" _

Unity hugged Melody in her front legs.

"_Believe in all that can be  
A miracle starts whenever you dream  
Believe and sing from your heart you'll see  
Your song will hold the key _

A silent tear slipped from her eye to the bed and landed on her sister's nose.

"_Oohh," _

She let Melody go from her grasp.

"_Believe and dream what can be  
Ask with your heart and you will receive  
Believe the beauty is yours to see  
Your song will hold the key..." _

She closed her eyes and smiled in the sunlight's rays.

"_Auhhhhh..." _

She kissed Melody's forehead and pushed her sister's bangs out of her face.

"_When you, believe, believe, when you believe"_

"Get better Mèimei," she whispered. When Unity turned around she was shocked to find the six mares and a half asleep baby dragon. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't notice you entered the room." The six mares just shook it off. "Eh, no harm," Rainbow waved a hoof at it. "Yes, you sing rather well dearie," Rarity said. Unity blushed and turned her head away bashfully. "T-thanks. People used to say I had my… mother's voice, but she was much better than me." "Your mother sounds like an amazing mare," Applejack said. "Ummm, no. She wasn't a pony. We're not ponies. That's what I wanted to tell you. We used to be humans." The room stood still for a moment. Finally Rainbow dash broke the silence, "What?" Unity sighed and motioned for them all to sit. She saw Spike basically falling asleep while standing and smiled. "Twilight, if Spike wants to, he can rest on the bed with my sister." Twilight questioned, "Are you sure Unity? We don't want to impose or anything." "Oh not at all! It would actually be nice to know Melody will have _a big and strong_ dragon watching over her," Unity trotted over and gently nudged Spike's side and jolted him awake a little. "I'm awake!" "Oh really? What a shame. I was about to offer you a rest on the bed while we talked." Spike's eyes widened and then just closed as he fell over towards the floor. But lucky for him Unity caught him and lifted him toward her back and carried him over to the bed where he curled up in the white sheets and started snoring.

Unity lead the mares to the other side of the room and they sat on their haunches. But Unity seemed to be having trouble. Her legs were having an issue bending this new way and lying on all fours. "You- ok Unity?" Twilight asked her. "Oh, yes I'm fine. Just still not fully used to the whole four legs thing and my knees bend all opposites now." Unity finally made it to the floor after slipping twice and giggling at her own foolishness. "Ok! All good now. So… I guess you can just ask me questions and I'll answer, first." The girls exchanged looks and all seemed pleased. "Alright," Twilight started "you said you and your sister used to be something called 'hoo-mans'?" "We were 'hue-mans. Humans live on a planet called Earth and we are the dominate species with the ability to adapt and modify the environment as to make life easier or more functional to live." Twilight turned to her side and rooted through the saddle bag she had strapped around her and came out with a notepad and a pencil that she held with her magic. She then proceeded to scribble all the details that Unity began explaining about humanity, the occasional gasp or comment on earth's history were the only interruptions. "Ok, that's everything I know about humans. What's next?" A small squeak was heard. "It's ok Fluttershy," Unity says "you can say anything and I won't be mad." "Well, um… I was wondering- if you don't mind- you said- your father was the one who hurt you. I-is that true?"

Unity frowned, "Y-yes, he _was_ our father. But not anymore. He made it very clear he doesn't love us." "How?" Rainbow asked. Unity took a deep breath and exhaled.

"I had just come home from grocery shopping, and Melody asked if I had picked up her favorite cookies. I had, and I gave her two to snack on before I started dinner. But- Marcus, our ex-father, woke up. And he was already drunk off his feet. He started yelling about there being too much talking, and I had Melody leave the room. But Marcus kept shouting swears and insults about Melody. But the worst was when he said she killed mom," she gasped sharply and held back tears "It wasn't her fault! She was a fetus! A new born infant! She didn't mean for mom to die after giving birth to her. But he kept yelling it, and I stood up against him. But then he jumped me and just started beating me." Her throat was dry, so she swallowed and continued. "I- I hadn't realized that Melody was watching him beat me. And my sweet baby, she tried fighting him off me using an old bat we had. But she only knocked him off me and got him mad at her. He started beating her and I was so weak I couldn't do anything to stop him."

She felt a few tears wet her fur on her face as she silently cried. "B-but then he- he grabbed a chair- and he," she gulped up a sob "he smashed the chair over her head." The room gasped. "Then- I-I just flipped. I grabbed the bat and smashed into his neck and head and yelled at him to stop. But he-he had a pocket knife," she pause and tried to wipe the tears away "he-he slashed me. He slashed across my stomach, and that's how I got that giant wound. Then, when I couldn't do anything, he went after- he-he went after… Melody. He-"she growled "that bastard stabbed her in the chest. Then just started cutting and beating her. And… I snapped. I saw red. I grabbed a knife from the kitchen block and just lunged at him. I can't remember how many times I cut him, but I know he lived through it. When he went unconscious after hitting his head against the counter, I grabbed Melody and ran out of there as fast as I could and ended up in the backyard. But… I was too late." Tears streamed down her cheeks. "Melody died in my arms. Then I got dizzy, and I saw my gash was bleeding out. I had been so worried about my sister that I had already lost a lot of blood. I passed out on the grass with her body… and I died holding her hand."

Unity finally broke down crying. Not just from remembering, but from the fact she really had failed at protecting her sister. Fluttershy was the first to act. Immediately wrapping her hooves around the sobbing mare in a tight hug and digging her nose into her fur when she openly sobbed with her. The others were shocked. Unity and Melody's father had openly attacked them… and over a cookie? Melody just wanted a snack, and he started shouting about her being the cause of death of their mother. What kind of father does that? "T-that's just awful! What stallion does- _that_ to his own flesh and blood?!" Rarity wailed. Unity sniveled, "H-he i-is not m-my flesh and b-blood. I- I disown him! H-he is not w-what we deserve in-in a f-father. M-Marcus is dead to me!" Unity snorted and wiped her tears with a hoof. "I-I'm sorry… I just- broke down." "Of course you broke down! Your dad hurt you! Dads are supposed to love-love-love their foals! Not hurty-hurt-hurt them!" Pinkie cried out. Unity looked down at the floor, "I know." Unity stroked Fluttershy's mane and shushed her cries until she stopped.

"Please, can we just continue with the questions? I don't want to talk about this anymore," Unity asked. "Ok," Twilight said with a look of sympathy for the poor girl. "I have a question, if it's alright," Rarity said with a raised hoof. "Of course Rarity." "You talked about your mother, what was she like? If it is alright to ask." Unity felt a tiny smile form on her face. "My mother… she was amazing. Her name was Connie. But all her friends called her Coco. She was such a sweet lady. She actually-" Unity took a glance backwards toward Melody on the bed with Spike snuggled into a ball next to her "mom looked like Melody. She had black hair, blue eyes, a kind voice, so much love for everything that existed." Unity looked back at the group of friends. "My mother was a singer, a dancer, a dreamer, an angel. And she had this pendant necklace. It was a circle, with a sun, a crescent moon, and then a dove over top with an olive branch in its beak. She said it was from her past, but she never specified what that actually meant." Unity laid down on the floor and rested, "She had a story for everything in existence. She would say how every part of nature works together. The sun rises to grow our crops and warm our faces, the night comes to rest the animals and bring the tides, the stars guide us through the dark that threatens to control us, and the sky is where everything came from and where it all began." Unity let out a little chuckle. "I was never sure what those stories meant, but she truly believed them, and that was enough proof for me. I guess, in one word… she was an angel that was just too good for earth." Unity sighed contently, "She told me she never knew her birth family. She was adopted by my grandparents who were a very nice young Chinese couple who couldn't seem to have children of their own. But I never got to meet them. She told me they died before I was born, before she even met Marcus. But she said her grandmother taught her all that she knew, and all the stories she told me."

They sat in silence for a minute. As if it were tribute to the woman that Unity just described. Unity glanced back at her sister once again. Sadly smiling as she saw her delicate little angel sleeping with a cuddly little dragon snuggled up against her. "I always thought… that Melody came into my life for a reason. That our mom had to go, but a little piece of her was able to stay behind for me to love." She got up and walked over to her sister's bedside, sitting down and stroking her baby's black hair. "Another question?" she asked while still staying by her sister. Twilight answered, "Actually, we have something we should tell you." She walked over to Unity and pulled a scroll from her saddle bag. "One of our leaders, Princess Celestia, has asked for your and your sister's presence at Canterlot as soon as possible." Unity saw Twilight present the scroll in front of her. She read over the writing.

_ Dear Twilight Sparkle,  
I wish to see these two alicorns as soon as they are both well enough for travel. Until then, please find out as much about their past as possible. Be specific about what happened to them especially. Once they are well enough, I want to call all of the elements to an immediate meeting. With us will be my sister Luna, Discord, your brother Shining Armor, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, and Prince Blueblood. This might be something you all should know.  
Sincerely, your teacher, Princess Celestia_

"What? My sister is fighting for her life while unconscious, and your _princess_ just orders us to come as fast as we can to some meeting?" Unity frowned. "Royalty or not, my baby is going nowhere if I think it could be dangerous! I have to protect her! How do I even know this isn't all just some illusion and I'm really just in a coma in a hospital or even dead?!" "She said when you two are well again!" Twilight protested. "No! You all have someone you love and protect! If _you_ got zapped into some new world, as a whole new creature, and the reason you live is laying limp in a bed, I don't think _you_ would feel like going all the way to some foreign capital and facing a ton of royal monarchs!" Unity held Melody's hoof in her's. "I failed her on Earth. I couldn't keep my promise to her or our mother," she felt tears well up in her eyes "but it will be a freezing cold day in the bowels of hell before I ever let her down again. So tell your princess whatever, but Melody stays by my side until I say so. She is my responsibility."

The ponies were quiet. "We're sorry," Fluttershy whispered. Unity heard her sad tone, and felt bad for getting mad. "It's ok. I'm very sorry for getting upset," she wrapped Melody in her front legs and felt herself crying again "I just can't lose her again. It was hard enough the first time." Unity sniffled and felt the sobs in her throat be swallowed. She closed her eyes and rocked Melody back and forth gently. "U-Uh Unity," Twilight tried telling her, but Unity didn't see her new horn on her forehead start to shimmer with a golden glow. _'I can't lose her again. Mèimei, please wake up.'_ "Unity," Twilight tried again, but the silently crying girl still didn't notice. Her violet horn grew brighter and brighter with every tear she shed. "P-please… wake up." Her horn flashed gold and the room lit up with white. "Unity!" the girls all shouted at once.

The crying girl finally opened her wet eyes and saw the sparkling light in the room. "Whu-what did I- did I do?" She saw the marks over Melody's body from the several slashes she had taken were gone, not a trace left. "Melody…" she whispered. "J-jiej-jie…" None of them breathed. The room was dead silent… Melody's body twitched… her eyes started to flutter… and then they opened. Her big and shining blue eyes sparkled with the light of the sun from the window. "Mèimei!" Melody's head slowly tilted to the side… and then her eyes widened and she screamed.

"Mèimei! It's me! It's Unity!" Melody started to flail and she awoke Spike in the process. "Hey! What the-" "Ahhhhhhh!" "Melody it's me!" Unity grabbed her sister in her forelegs and held her tight.  
_"And the blood will dry, underneath my nails."_  
Melody stopped flailing and listened to the song. Unity felt her eyes rewetting as she stroked her sister's new mane. This song was something their mother sang whenever Unity was sad.  
_"And the wind will rise up, to fill my sails."_  
Melody recognized the song. Her sister told her their mother sang it to her when Unity was sad. If this were just some pony and she were in some nightmare… this pony wouldn't have any way to know their mother's song.  
_"So you can doubt, and you can hate."_  
Melody felt her new body shivering and her eyes had tears, while Unity's tears fell onto her mane and red ribbon.  
_"But I know, no matter what it takes."_  
Melody whimpered and hugged her sister back. It really was her Jiejie. She smiled, and sang the next line with her.  
_"I'm comin' home, I'm comin' home. Tell the world I'm comin home.  
Let the rain, wash away, all the pain of yesterday.  
I know my kingdom awaits, and they've forgiven my mistakes.  
I'm comin' home, I'm comin' home. Tell the world I'm comin'."_

The other ponies and baby dragon were quiet. They watched Unity rock Melody back and forth in her grasp and listened to Unity singing the next verse.  
_"Still far away, from where I belong.  
But it's always darkest, before the dawn.  
So you can doubt, and you can hate.  
But I know, no matter what it takes."_

Melody snuggled deeper into her sister's chest as she cried.  
_"I'm comin' home, I'm comin' home. Tell the world that I'm comin' home.  
Let the rain, wash away, all the pain of yesterday.  
I know my kingdom awaits, and they've forgiven my mistakes.  
I'm comin' home, I'm comin' home. Tell the world I'm comin'. _

_I'm comin' home, I'm comin home. Tell the world I'm comin' home.  
Let the rain, wash away, all the pain of yesterday.  
I know my kingdom awaits, and they've forgiven my mistakes.  
I'm comin' home, I'm comin' home. Tell the world I'm comin'…..  
Home."_

Melody sniffled. "I-it really is you." Unity smiled back at her tearfully and nodded. "Forever." They just laughed and hugged each other tightly. Melody finally rose her face from her sister's fury chest and starred at the other six ponies. Unity knowingly set the girl back down on her bed gently and carefully moved Spike to the front. "Girls, Spike, I'd love for you to meet my sister, Melody."

Melody nervously starred at the group in front of her. "Uh- h-hi…" she squeaked. "Melody, this is Twilight, Rainbow dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy," she gestured to each pony with their respective name. "H-hello," the timid girl said. "And this," Unity smiled as she pushed Spike forward at her sister on the bed "is Spike. He's a _baby dragon_." Melody's crystal eyes widened and she smiled and squealed before hugging Spike. "What the- hey! Stop that!" "He's sooooooooo cute!" Melody gazed down at the little dragon's claws and gasped. "He has tiny claws! You are the cutest thing ever!" "Stoooop!" Spike whined. His face was blushing because (a) the girls were now all giggling at him and (b) Melody was hugging so tight he wasn't able to breathe. "Ok Mèimei! Let him go. He can't breathe the poor thing!" Unity laughed. "Awwwwww, but Jiejie… he's sooooooooooo cute!" "Mèimei…" "Huh… ok."

Spike gasped for breathe as Melody released him from her bear hung. Then she gave him a peck on the cheek. "Cutie little dragon." Spike heard the girls giggling again. "Awww, that's so sweet," Rarity said. But Spike was not listening. He rubbed the spot on his cheek Melody kissed, then smiled. "Oh no," Twilight whispered before slipping her way up to Unity. "Keep an eye out Unity, that's the same look he gave Rarity when he first saw her." Unity just shrugged. "Oh Twilight, I trust Spike and Melody to know everything will be ok," Unity looked back to see her giggling little sister and the doped out baby dragon "besides, they look cute together." "Oh they really do," Rarity said "and your sister is much closer to him in age than I am." "Yeah but, he's a dragon," Unity said. "Yup," Applejack whispered "sure didn't get his spirits down now there." Unity just smiled and shrugged again.

"Whatever happens, happens," she said smiling "I'm just glad to have my baby sister back."

* * *

**Ok so I hope this was good enough. I had a really hard time thinking of a magical enough way to wake up Melody. Plus I've been having small bouts of writers block and it's just freakin' killing me! But this is chapter three.  
Songs that were included this chapter were 'Believe' from Barbie: The Diamond Castle and 'I'm Coming Home Part II' by Skylar Grey.  
If you want to suggest any songs for future chapters, leave the name of the song, the artist, and any helpful relevance of finding it in a comment or message.  
This was basically just filler except Melody waking up and Spike getting a little crush on her. But hopefully the visit to Canterlot will be **_**interesting…**_


End file.
